world_of_uyithfandomcom-20200214-history
Marriage Treaty of 5 AE
In the name of the God Hymen: Be it known unto all creatures and beings of the realm of Silephen, that whereas Her Imperial Majesty, the Empress of the Elemental Empire, on one part, and His Majesty, King of Koln Ferws, on the other part, being already connected by ties of friendship, have judged it proper that an alliance should be contracted between the family of Her Imperial Majesty and that of His Majesty by a marriage agreed to on both sides, between her Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Jenna Marie Sienna, Empress of the Elemental Empire, second born daughter of His Majesty of Mandarins Gate, Somastial Knightmare, and of His Royal Highness, Prince Blade DarkNight, Prince of Koln Ferws, first born son of His Majesty of Koln Ferws, Agatho DarkNight. After having communicated to each other their respective full powers, found in good and due form, have agreed upon and concluded the following articles:- #At time of marriage, Her Imperial Majesty recognizes that His Royal Highness is the rightful heir to the kingdom of Koln Ferws. Until such time where His Royal Highness will have to take the throne of the kingdom of Koln Ferws, an agreement of trade and aide will begin. Her Imperial Majesty agrees to a trade between the kingdom of Koln Ferws of goods and services that is not common for the kingdom for goods and services for the Elemental Empire that is not common to the land. # In the event of His Royal Highness ascending to the throne of Koln Ferws during the marriage, it will be the decision of His Royal Highness to appoint a regent to rule in his stead or to disolve the kingdom within the Elemental Empire. #If children are born of the marriage, the first born male will be the second in line to succeed the throne of Koln Ferws. If the first born male passes or abdicates, then it will go in order of birth of males and then to females. If no children are born of the marriage, and His Royal Highness passes during the marriage, then the succession line will go to Her Imperial Majesty to either appoint an heir or regent, or dissolve the kingdom within the Elemental Empire. # If His Royal Highness is found in any discord against this agreement, then he will be held to the punishments of the governing kingdom, the Elemental Empire. His Royal Highness will not conduct himself inappropriately with any other female or male other than his betrothed and soon-to-be wife. His Royal Highness will not conduct diplomatic matters without his wife. The only accepted children will be children by marriage. All others will be deemed illegitimate and will be casted from the kingdom of Koln Ferws in shame. If His Royal Highness commits treason against the crown of Elemental Empire, then he will be subjected to their laws and his remains need not to return to the kingdom of Koln Ferws. #If Her Imperial Majesty is found in any discord against this agreement, then she will be held to the punishments of the governing kingdom, the Elemental Empire. Her Imperial Majesty will not conduct herself inappropriately with any other male or female other than her betrothed and soon-to-be husband. Her Imperial Majesty will not conduct diplomatic matters without her husband. Children from former relationships are welcome to join in festivities held by the royal family of the kingdom of Koln Ferws but will not be eligible for any inheritance through the marriage regardless if His Royal Highness officially adopts the children. If Her Imperial Majesty commits treason against His Royal Highness, the kingdom of Koln Ferws requests that the kingdoms that make the Elemental Empire, ignore the named successor of Her Imperial Majesty and places the legitimate heir of the marriage upon the throne. Her Imperial Majesty agrees that if found guilty of treason, she will abdicate her throne for the legitimate heir and be banished from the capital of the Elemental Empire. This treaty has been agreed upon by Her Imperial Majesty and His Royal Highness by their signatures and seals on this date 2nd of Bealtine of the year 5 AE. Category:Agreements